Her Day Out
by Blue Darkness Angel
Summary: It's Brioche's day out. Something she wanted to take a break from. Her wish wasn't fulfilled. See what happens! Warning: SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going on a little field trip, Yuki." Brioche said.

"Where ya goin'?", Yuki asked.

"Hmm, around Flonyard to see if I can defeat some more demons."

"Cool! Can I come?"

"No, I wanna go alone. I might even find something on the way that we don't find when we're together."

"Okay! I was gonna hang out with Rico today anyway."

"See you later."

"Bye, Brioche!"

Brioche went to the woods where she destroyed the demons lurking in the evil sword that was in the little fox's body.

"Let's see if I can find any demons here."

She looked all over the woods and didn't find any demons. She felt kind of bad and kind of happy. The thought of not defeating any demons for once had Brioche's mind set to relax. But, she didn't give up on her journey yet. Brioche finally figured out what she wanted to do next... Collecting! There were all types of jewels and rocks found in the fields and woods of Flonyard that kids liked to collect. In Gallete, it was the same way. Brioche thought that she would look in Gallete instead of Flonyard for a change.

"Gallete it is."

Brioche felt extremely proud of herself to making the dare of going to Gallete because she never liked to go there because of their leader, Leon. She would never suspect after defeating the demons sword in the fox's body, Leon would finally change her attitude. The thing was that Milhi and Leon were friends ever since they were little. They whole second war after Gallete's first defeat was all Leon's fault. Lastly, Brioche would do anything to protect princess Milhi and defeat Leon if she had to. Brioche is almost impossible to beat in battle.

"Here I am, Gallete. I'm here to find some of your special jewels so while I enjoy my day out."

There was one special jewel that Brioche wanted the most, the Luster Diamond. Brioche would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

Shilohtheblueflame: Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter.


	2. Teamwork

The Luster Diamond was the only thing that was on Brioche's mind. She attempted to take the jewel from the ground and the sky suddenly got dark. She can sense that a demon was near by. The demon was half the size of a skyscraper and it started to burn the trees in the woods. Brioche was confident that she would defeat this huge monstrosity and used her Level 3 emblem to take it down. That attack seemed like it had nothing on the demon. She didn't know what to do but, enlarge her sword and use her second most powerful attack.

"Elegant Blaze Slice!"

"Ahahahahaha! That attack was pointless. You'll never get what you desire. You're finished for the count.", The demon was talking to Brioche and slapped her with its huge hand.

She noticed that she got a cut on her right cheek and stands up ready to fight again.

"Grr. I'm not giving up yet. I'll think of something."

"_I might have to use my most powerful attack.", _Brioche thought.

"Single Horizontal Air Slash!"

The demon still blocked Brioche's attack and slaps her hard in the head.

"_How can this be? That was my strongest attack! Now, I feel weak. What am I gonna do?"_

"Gallete Flash Wave!", a teal line tries to cuts through the demon's chest.

"It's you."

"Of course it is. I'm here to help you so I can continue my way to the princess' palace and make your leave out of my country sooner."

"You fools will never defeat me! I'm the demon that dwells within the Luster Diamond. The Luster Diamond is the strongest jewel in this dimension."

"I… I feel so weak."

"Get over it! You're the strongest in your land, aren't you? If you are, then act like it! We'll make it through this."

The two growl as Brioche tells Leon to combine their attacks.

"I don't really trust you yet, d'Arquien."

"I think it's the only well defeat this fiend."

Then, she thinks it's the only way to defeat the monstrosity.

"Ready, Princess?"

Leon nods as the girls' emblems appear behind them and say in unison:

"Horizontal Gallete Wave Slash!"

"What? NOOOO!"

The demon explodes and the tiny Luster Diamond falls into Brioche's hands.

"We did a good deed today, your majesty."

"Indeed. You still owe me a rematch. The last time we fought, you didn't use your full power. I'll be stronger the next time we fight"

Brioche smiles at Leon as she leaves and thinks about what could've happened if they didn't work together and looks at the Luster Diamond thinking about that she will never stop defeating demon. Collecting became more of a part of her because she knew she would have to know the reason why she was collecting jewels first.

"Thank you, Luster Diamond for showing me why I collect jewels. I never knew why I did."

Brioche walks back to her town with a smile on her face throughout the walk home.

"Brioche- sama!"

"What? Oh! Yuki!"

"How was the trip? It was quite the teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

"It's too much to explain right now because I just defeated another de. I'll tell you tomorrow."

The next morning, Brioche is making breakfast as Yuki is asleep. She looks at Yuki in anticipation and wonder when she going to wake up so she can tell her about her trip.

Shilohtheblueflame: How was it for a Dog Days story? Please Review.


End file.
